Happy Birthday And stuff like that
by Blishy Kirkland
Summary: Birthdays are supposed to be a special day, right? If so, then why doesn't Ryou feel that way? Basically your usual 'the seme character "forgets" the uke character's birthday but make it up later' story.


**Blishy:** HAPPY FRUKIN' BIRTHDAY RYOU! (^v^)

**Xera:** And a Merry New Year! (^_^)

**Blishy:** (-.-") ... (^O^) "We wish you a Merry Birthday! We wish you a Merry Birthday! We wish you a Merry Birthday! Congrats on getting old!"

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up early in the morning with high expectations. Today was finally his birthday and he could not wait to hang out with all of his friends and celebrate. Getting dressed as fast as he could, he ran downstairs to see his beloved sitting at the table reading the obituaries and occasionally sipping out of his mug.<p>

"Morning, darling!" Ryou sang, throwing his arms around his love and nuzzling his neck.

"…Morning…? You're in a chipper mood today."

"Of course, love! Today's a super special day!~" Ryou practically squealed in delight.

"It's Friday," Bakura gruffly replied, shaking the boy off him "I don't see the 'specialty' in Fridays."

"Oh, dear, you haven't forgotten have you?" he asked worriedly.

"The only thing I've forgotten in the last twenty-four hours was to do the dishes last night." He took one final swig before handing the mug to Ryou. "So you're gonna have to do 'em."

Ryou took the mug as a pained, saddened expression crossed his face. "Oh."

Promptly doing the dishes Ryou tried desperately to hold back his sobs, or at least stifle them. He couldn't let Bakura see him so weak or he'd be in_ real_ pain for sure. 'We've been together for months now,' he thought, sniffling, 'surely he should've known, right?'

Once the dishes were done Ryou dried his hands and noticed that Bakura left the room, possibly the house, off doing… whatever he does; Ryou doesn't quite know for sure but he knows that it'd be against the law. Sighing he trudged upstairs and into his room where he had a slight glimmer of hope that _someone_ knew what today was. Checking his mobile, he was right when he saw text messages from Yugi, Malik and Katsuya wishing him a happy birthday. He'd also gotten a voicemail that had Ryou in a fit of laughter upon listening.

"Those guys," he chuckled "need singing lessons badly!"

Within the mail was also an invitation to the Game Shop for a small 'party' for the entire day and his friends signing off with another round of 'Happy Birthday'. Figuring that since Bakura wasn't there to stop him (turns out, he did leave the house), Ryou would take up on their invite. Setting his mobile down to clean up a bit and leave a note for Bakura if he were to return, he grabbed his house keys and phone and was out the door.

\(^O^)/

It was almost eight at night when Ryou had left the Shop, still reminiscing of the day's events in his head. He had gotten several gifts from his friends and a nice bucket of ice water dumped on him, courtesy of Marik. What he hadn't received though was a call or text from Bakura, who had yet to say those two words to him. Sure, Ryou found it childish to be pouting and teary over such a small act, but still! The little things have the greatest impact, he once heard. And, well, this one was seriously lashing at him.

Reaching his house, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside with true exhaustion upon his features.

"Bakura, I'm home!" he yelled and then muttered, "I don't expect you to be, though."

Taking off his shoes and looking around the foyer, he found a trail of candies going up the stairs. Confused, Ryou followed them to find they led to Bakura's room. Suddenly he became slightly uneasy seeing as one of the two house rules were about to be broken: 'Never go into Bakura's room', the other rule that Ryou tried very much to follow being 'Don't talk back because the King is always right'.

Carefully he rapped on the door waiting for a response to say it was okay. Hearing none, he opened the door anyway ever so gently to see Bakura casually lying on his bed.

"Ryou…" Slightly the boy jumped at the hearing of his name. Bakura hadn't even spared him a glance.

"Y-Yes?" He shakily asked.

"Come here, my sweet." He turned his head to smile at him, holding out his hand as if beckoning to a small kitten. Obeying Ryou went closer to the man and sat awkwardly on the end of the bed.

"Ryou," Bakura repeated sitting up and staring straight at the small boy "Did you have fun with your friends?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yeah. It was a lot of fun." 'I wish you could've been there too.' He almost worded but instead kept it within his thoughts.

The man smiled at him almost sorrowfully "That's good. I wish I could've been there, y'know. But I had to arrange something."

"Arrange what?"

"Come. Follow me." At that, the two got up and left the room for the darkened kitchen downstairs.

"Close your eyes."

"But-"

"Do it!" Bakura insisted with more excitement than anger.

"Alright, alright." Ryou did as he was told and waited for his cue to open his eyes again.

Turning on the light Bakura stood behind Ryou and put his hands over his eyes. "Okay," he said, removing his hands "open them!"

Ryou opened his eyes and saw the entire kitchen decorated in streamers of blue and yellow with balloons and confetti scattered about randomly. On the table was a three-tier cake ornamented with ribbons and bows of green icing laying on the colours of red and blue frosting with the words 'Happy Birthday Ryou' written on the front in the fanciest script he'd ever seen.

"Bakura…"

"Now I know it's not much, love, but I can assure you I did all of this all by myself so that's got to count for something, right?"

Ryou looked at him surprised "You did all of this? _All _of it? Even baked the cake?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, good sir, it was NOT easy." he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away for dramatic effect.

"Bakura… This is the best thing you could ever give me!" Ryou threw his arms around Bakura's waist "Thank you so much Kura!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he pried his Hikari off him. "Hey Ryou, guess what?"

"What?" Ryou looked up only to be swept into a kiss.

"I love you. That's what."

Ryou giggled and hugged him once more, burying his face within Bakura's chest. "I love you too, dear."

"Oh, and happy birthday."

Ryou could barely suppress his smile and happiness.


End file.
